Broken Audi(N)o
by The Gentleman Xerneas
Summary: No one loves Audino. No one cares about Audino. Everyone hits Audino! But one day a nice green-haired boy finds Audino, and it looks like everything is going to be just fine... Oneshot about a poor, sad Audino.


Ouch. This one really hurt!

I gently raise my crumpled form off the dirty ground and plump back down on my fluffy rear in exhaustion. As always, Mr Tail softened the landing. Thank you again, Mr Tail!

I look down at my arm, it's feeling funny! Ah, it's all purple again. That happens sometimes when they hit me.

They hit me a lot.

But that doesn't matter. I have to be strong! No matter how much they hit me, I have to get up.

My eyes are making it hard to see, but even so I can still see the human and his Pokémon walking away into the distance. Where are they going? Are they going back to a warm house with a lovely fire and tasty food? Do they have a happy family that welcomes them when they return? I hope so. Even though they hit me, everyone needs to have a happy family!

I said goodbye to my family a while ago, Mr Sun has gone up and down many, many times since I last saw them!

Mum told me that we Audino have some very special powers, and with these powers we have to do our best help everyone that comes our way! So that's what I do. I said bye bye to my family and left on an adventure to help all the lovely people and Pokémon of Unova!

But even though I always come out of the tall grass to help people, they must think I'm bad! Every day I gather berries to give to all the people passing by, but when I hold them out, the people send out their Pokémon! Maybe the humans think berries are yucky? Should I find something yummier to give to them?

The Pokémon they send out to battle look very tired, they must fight a lot! So I use my special Heal Pulse to make all their sore parts feel better, but then they hit me! Even when I'm done healing them, they still hit me, over and over again. Even when I lie down gently like a good little Audino, they keep on hitting me!

They hit me again.

And again.

And again.

Sometimes they hit me so many times that the world goes dark! And when I wake up Mr Sun has gone to bed and all the scary Pokémon come out! They are scary, but they aren't bad. No one's bad, no matter how many times they hit me…

I look up into the sky. Mr Sun is going down now, and the sky is turning a really nice orange! I better get into bed like a good little Audino, so I can rest nice and strong to help people tomorrow!

I try to get to my feet, but suddenly my leg hurts really badly! I fall back down and Mr Tail saves me again. As I look down at my tail I see the red stuff coming out, and it's all bent backwards. Ah, they really busted me up this time. When Mr Leg gets all broken like this not even a Heal Pulse will fix him!

The pain won't let me move anymore, so I lie gently down and watch Mr Sun got to sleep. Goodnight Mr Sun! I'll see you in the morning!

Since I can't move from here, I won't be able to get any berries to help people tomorrow! What a bad Audino I am. If I wasn't so useless then people wouldn't hit me. They would pick me up and take me home to a nice family!

Now that it's getting dark, the scary Pokémon are going to come out. Even though they aren't bad, they sometimes try to eat me. But that's understandable, everyone needs yummy food!

A hollow moan echoes across the forest. Looks like something is coming to eat me!

But I'm such a useless Audino, so maybe it's better if I die. And then no one can hit me anymore. I won't have to get berries anymore. I won't have to use Heal Pulse anymore. Isn't that nice? No more hitting… No more hitting… No… More… Hitting…

Something wet and salty is falling down my cheek. Ah! Tears! Sometimes Mr Heart begins to feel funny and then the tears visit my face. Sometimes lots and lots of them come! Isn't it nice that the tears have a family?

Someone is coming; my good ears can hear them. I still have one berry in my hand, so even if they kill me I'll give this berry to them!

It's a human boy with really long green hair, it looks like the forest! Ah, he's crouching down to look at me. Go on then, hit me. It doesn't matter anymore.

More wet things fall from his face down onto my body. Oh? He's got tears visiting his face too! Lots and lots!

"Don't let the tears visit! You don't need to let them visit!" I cry out weakly. With one paws I wipe away all the tears from his face, but more are coming.

"What have they done to you… What have they DONE!" He yelled angrily at the end, why is he mad? Did I do something wrong?

Very gently, he puts his hands under my body, and he begins to lift me up off the ground. He holds my body close to his, and I can hear his heart beating very stoutly in his chest. He slowly, we begin to walk elsewhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask tiredly.

"To a nice place. No one's going to hit you anymore." He spoke nicely, but I can tell he's really mad. But he's not mad at me, he's mad at the people who hit me!

"A nice place? Will there be nice humans and Pokémon there?" I ask in hope. Through the tears, he looks down at me.

"There will be lots of nice Pokémon, but there's no such thing as a nice human." I shake my head softly in disagreement.

"That's not true! Everyone's nice! You just have to listen very closely…" The boy looks down at me in surprise, before shaking his head.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"N" He responded calmly. "What's yours?" He asked in return. I giggle a little at his question.

"I'm Audino!"

"No… You need to be unique. For now, I'll call you Audio."

"Hee~ If you put your name in my name, you get Audi(N)o again!" For once, I laughed for the first time in a while. N looks down at me and smiles warmly.

"Mr N, I think we're going to be good friends…"

"Me too, Audi(N)o, me too."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: This short story is a special that goes along with the Audino Chapter for my story 'The Extended Unova Pokémon Guide' (check it out!) I haven't uploaded the Audino chapter yet, but I will soon.**

**Although this was supposed to be a one-shot, I feel like this has the potential to make a good multi-chaptered story... Shall I continue?**


End file.
